1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus, and more particularly to a refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
To avoid malfunction or damage of the electronic device under an elevated operating temperature, a heat dissipating apparatus is mounted at a heat source of the electronic device. The heat dissipating apparatus may quickly dissipate heat generated from the heat source and lower the temperature.
A conventional refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus for the electronic device is consisted of an evaporator, a condenser, and multiple refrigerant tubes connected in sequence between the evaporator and the condenser. The evaporator, the condenser, and the refrigerant tubes form a closed-loop cycle. After the refrigerant absorbs heat and is transformed into gas phase within the evaporator, the refrigerant flows toward the condenser via the refrigerant tubes. The refrigerant is cooled down and transformed into liquid phase within the condenser, and then flows back to the evaporator via the refrigerant tubes to absorb heat. Accordingly, by the gas-liquid transformation of the refrigerant and the closed-loop cycle, the heat dissipating apparatus provides a cooling mechanism for the heat source of the electronic device.
In the aforementioned refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus above, the closed-loop cycle is provided by the refrigerant tubes connected between the evaporator and the condenser. In another conventional refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus, a first refrigerant tube and a second refrigerant tube having the same inner diameter are connected with the top side and the bottom side of the evaporator respectively based on the principle that gas rises and liquid drops. The refrigerant in gaseous state may flow from the evaporator to the condenser under the conducting of the first refrigerant tube at the top side, and the refrigerant in liquid state may flow back to the evaporator from the condenser under the conducting of the second refrigerant tube at the bottom side.
However, as the first refrigerant tube and the second refrigerant tube have the same inner diameter and the evaporator has a large inner pressure, the refrigerant in gaseous state may flow to the condenser from the evaporator not only via the refrigerant tube at the top side, but also via the refrigerant at the bottom side. As such, the refrigerant does not flow in a specific cycling direction in the refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus.
In addition, the condenser comprises a first condensing tube, a second condensing tube, and a heat dissipating tube connected between the first condensing tube and the second condensing tube. The first condensing tube is connected with the first refrigerant tube. The second condensing tube is connected with the second refrigerant tube. The refrigerant in the evaporator has to pass through a long path to flow back to the evaporator. Specifically, the refrigerant flows from the evaporator and back to the evaporator via the first refrigerant tube, the first condensing tube, the heat dissipating tube, the second condensing tube, and the second refrigerant tube in sequence. Some of the refrigerant is transformed from gaseous state into liquid state when passing through the first refrigerant tube, and is not allowed to flow back to the evaporator for vaporizing without passing through the condenser and the second refrigerant tube, causing an insufficient heat dissipating efficiency in the refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus.
To overcome the shortcomings, a refrigerant heat dissipating apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems is provided.